


Furlings + Ancients = Lightning Bugs

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from Prodigy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furlings + Ancients = Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by a musing from the mind of FigNewton

Furlings + Ancients = Lightning Bugs

 

 

“Okay,” Daniel leaned across the briefing table. “They were…bugs?”

“Bugs that shot out beams of light, Daniel!” Jack sounded exasperated.

“I’m just trying to understand. They were bugs…with lights. Kind of like…I don’t know…lightning bugs?” 

“They weren’t lightning bugs! They killed that one guy, stung him to death or something!”

“So they were bees?” Daniel gave up on Jack and looked to Sam.

“No, they weren’t bees. Exactly.” She hedged, unclear of how to define them. “They didn’t really have any kind of a physical form. At least, not that we could see.”

“And they killed Dr. Thompson because…?”

“We think they killed him because he caught some of them in a specimen jar.”

“So they probably felt threatened?”

Sam nodded. “I think so, yes.”

Daniel whipped his head toward the head of the table. “General, you have to let me go there.” 

“Dammit, Daniel, we barely got out of there with our lives! I’m not going back and getting zapped all over again. Besides, Teal’c shot me.” Jack offered as a non sequitur.

“You instructed me to do so, O’Neill. I was merely complying with your orders.” Jack frowned at the look of serene satisfaction on Teal’c’s face.

“Dr. Jackson, what possible benefit could be derived from returning to the planet?” Hammond neatly sidestepped the impending O’Neill snit.

“General, they recognized a threat to their species and acted upon it. They’re capable of intelligent thought, deductive process and reasoning.”

“Daniel.” Jack’s voice had a definite edge.

“Jack, did you even try to communicate with them?”

“How? They were bugs. I don’t speak bug…bugs…whatever language it is, I don’t speak it.”

“Yet they recognized you as a threat to their safety. That, in itself, was a form of communication.”

“Daniel,” Sam straightened up. “Are you saying they were sentient beings?”

“I think it’s worth investigating.” Daniel looked back at Hammond, gauging his reaction.

“And how, pray tell, are we supposed to communicate? Buzzing? Morse code? Post it notes?”

“General,” Daniel chose to ignore Jack’s seemingly permanent scowl.

“Dr. Jackson, until I am convinced that returning can be accomplished without risking any more lives, I’m not inclined to green light the mission. I’m sorry. Dismissed.”

 

*

The Elder Sereus sighed loudly as he watched his companion change from human-like form to a glowing ball of light. Over and over and over. “It fills me with regret that I ever agreed to teach you that trick.” He squinted as the ball of light danced between him and the sky. “Why does it seem we must always await the Others?” He asked, not really expecting a reply. Glowing balls of light seldom spoke.

The tree beside him shimmered slightly. “Please forgive my tardiness.” Lya of the Nox smiled as she appeared from within the shimmer.

“It matters not,” Sereus stood graciously as she daintily picked her way across the forest floor to sit on the log.

“Where is Knight Ormand?” She asked Sereus as he sat beside her.

Sereus waved his hand. “He comes and goes. I begin to wish he would go and remain so.”

A blinding flash of light heralded the arrival of Thor. “Greeting, Elder Sereus, Lya of the Nox. Knight Ormand, please display yourself.”

The bouncing orb of light hesitated lightly before expanding then disappearing with a ‘poof.’ The thin smoke wafted away to reveal a human. Taller than any of his companions, Ormand was sturdily built with flowing hair and beard. He bowed. “Thank you for the meeting. I have heard a confession from some of our…younger members.”

It was Thor’s turn to sigh. “What transgressions have they committed this time?”

“I fear it is more than a childish trifling, Supreme Commander. It appears they have inadvertently slain a human.” He hesitated. “From Earth.”

Lya’s mouth rounded in shock. “Oh, no! You are certain of this?”

“I beg the pardon of the Races but I fear it is so.”

“I told you they’d be trouble from the start.” Sereus pronounced gloomily.

“You should have summoned the Asgard immediately. You will remember the Protected Planets Treaty?” Thor said, gently ignoring Elder Sereus.

“The incident did not occur on Earth but on a planet where the Earths were exploring.”

“It wasn’t,” Lya hesitated. “it wasn’t one of the Friends?”

“No, but three of them were present. Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter and Teal’c arrived to assist the explorers and were present at the time.”

“Knight Ormand, does this mean the…youngsters were not on your home planet?”

“Skipped out on you, did they?” Sereus laughed heartily.

“Supreme Commander, we believe they had discovered how to use the Ring and…”

Thor looked disappointed. “And they used it.”

“Yes, I believe that to be so.” Ormand proceeded to explain the fateful incident.

“Perhaps if Dr. Jackson had been present,” Lya theorized. “I have always found him to be receptive to the learning of other cultures.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed. “Colonel O’Neill can be a bit…impatient at times.”

“The youngsters did not intend to harm, only to free their friends.” Ormand held up his hands. “What is to be done?”

“Your ‘youngsters’ must be taught how to deal with those from Earth. Your inability to do so is why we have forbidden you to show yourself to them in your true form. It is paramount that we maintain an amiable relationship with them, but most especially   
SG-1.”

“Knight Ormand, these children must be taught that life – all life – has value.” Lya chided.

“Lya is correct.” Thor agreed. “Those guilty will abide on the Nox home world until such time as the Nox are satisfied that they have been adequately educated and are genuinely repentant for their actions.” Thor turned slightly. “Lya of the Nox, I leave them to the capable hands of the Nox. I trust in the abilities of yourself and your clan.”

Lya inclined her head. “We will happily take the children and instruct them.” 

Thor waited patiently while arrangements were made and Lya departed to the Nox home world to prepare for the students; Elder Sereus left with a sniff muttering, something about children under his breath.

“Supreme Commander, I thank you for your patience and understanding in this manner. What will you tell the Earths?”

Thor cocked his head. “You are certain the Tau’ri are unaware of the true identity of their attackers?”

“I do believe so.” He replied a bit anxiously.

“We will tell them nothing, then. It benefits no one at this point and hopefully, the Furlings have learned a lesson. You still may not display yourselves to the Friends in any manner or form until we have deemed it to be safe for all concerned.”

Ormand seemed relieved as he hastily turned into a ball of light and sped away. 

Thor gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts before beaming back to his ship. 

Before retiring, he recorded the following entry in his journal:

Now I recall why our race decided to reproduce by cloning.


End file.
